Hasta el amanecer
by MarinaUchimaki
Summary: Los Rookie deciden irse a divertir a una famosa disco. Naruto solo piensa en olvidarse de todo y no pensar en nada hasta el amanecer, y lo logra. Pero después de la diversión vienen las consecuencias, y nada de lo que creen es lo que parece. SasuNaru.Rev?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío es de Sasuke XD!...y de Kishimoto claro...**

**Summary: Esta noche yo solo quiero ser al estrella de esta fiesta, bailar, divertirme y que me mires de los pies a la cabeza...estoy dispuesto a que me tome la locura...yo solo quiero olvidarme de todo hasta el amanecer...Aunque estas cosas no siempre salen bien. SasuNaru. Disco Bitch!**

**N/A: Habia dejado el fic abierto pero ahora Situado Post time-skip a peticion de ustedes!). Naruto tiene 17 años junto con Hinata, Temari y Kankuro 19 y los demas incluido Sasuke 18. y ha pasado a ser de un Two-shot a un Minific )...**

**Advertencias: Contiene relacion ChicoxChico, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, y como se le llame y bleh...**

**"Blah"- hablando**

**_'blah'- pensando_**

**-**

Era una mañana calida en Konoha, y nuestros conocidos Genin, Chunnin y Jounin estaban libres, Tsunade les estaba dando un tiempo de relax...y en lo único que podían pensar era en salir y divertirse en grupo a uno de los bar-disco mas famosos de Konoha; Era una sorpresa por que hasta el trío de la arena estaba ahí, estos habían dicho que tenían el mismo día libre y Gaara habia abierto un espacio en su apretada agenda como Kazekage para ver a Naruto pues había pasado mucho tiempo y tenían cosas de que hablar...Los chicos no lo entendieron del todo, pero era obvio, después de todo, ellos no sabían totalmente la verdad acerca de Naruto, ni el lazo tan importante que compartían los dos...

Todos se preparaban para irse de fiesta, Naruto al principio había pensado en vestirse con lo que le pareciera todo rápido y listo, ya sabemos como es Naruto, pero sorpresivamente, Temari de la arena le ofreció si ella le podía ayudar con el atuendo y por que no el peinado...después de todo ella necesitaba un lugar donde arreglarse y dormir...Gaara no dormía y Kankuro nadie supo a quien le pidió posada.. así que Naruto acepto.

"Eso seria genial Temari ne-chan vamos!"- dijo Naruto entusiasticamente y volteandose hacia el moreno que estaba recargado en uno de los arboles a su derecha- "¿Que me vez Sasuke-Teme?"-

"Hn, nada Dobe"- y se volteo con su actitud fria y misteriosa que tenia desde que había regresado de con Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-kun espera!"- grito sakura corriendo detras del Uchiha con corazonsitos en los ojos.

"Ah"-Suspiro Naruto cansado-"Por que siempre hace eso?"-_'Pense que cuando regresara todo volveria a la normalidad, pero el se empeña en ignorarme...es como, si no le importara...'_

_'¿Sakura o Sasuke?'_-Temari solo se lo quedo viedo extrañada por un momento para despues voltear a ver a la figura de Sasuke alejandose con las manos en los bolsillos y volver a mirar a Naruto-_'esperen un momento'_, ya lo entendia...el Uchiha ocultaba más de lo que todos pensaban, aunque el mismo no lo supiera...-Una risita salio de su boca- _'Con que esas tenemos.'_

-

"Haber naruto, quiero que tu hagas el primer intento"

-

5 minutos después.

-

"Temari no Ne-chan!!!, que te parece esto?"- pregunto Naruto mientras el mismo se observaba en el espejo.

La pobre Temari casi queda en shock- "Naruto! quítate eso! Pero ya!!!- dijo señalando las ropas de Naruto como si fueran lo mas horrible que había visto...y ciertamente estaba cerca...naruto había escogido un pantalón de mezclilla naranja que le quedaba algo grande para su altura y se lo había tenido que doblar, y un camisa naranja brillante guanga y con el cabello lleno de gel parándose los pelos en una manera no muy sexy...

"Métete a ese baño y lávate el pelo de nuevo...yo te voy a pasar toda la ropa"- y naruto obedeció.

5 minutos en lavarse el cabello, otros cinco en cambiarse y otros cinco mas en que temari lo tomo desprevenido arreglando su cabello...Naruto salio del baño dejando a una Temari atónita...O.O!...

-silencio de admiración-

"Esto esta... Perfecto!!!...- grito emocionada- "te vez precioso Naruto!, no lo puedo creer...como te atreves a no vestirte bien!"-decía temari prácticamente comiéndoselo con la mirada, en unos pantalones de mezclilla pegados al cuerpo que enmarcaban perfectamente su lindo trasero y una camisa negra ceñida que dejaba ver todo su bien marcado y duro abdomen...- Temari estaba prácticamente babeando y toda sonrojada...

"Y tu pelo!..".- dice temari emocionada- que estaba recién lavado y como no se iba a poner el horroroso hitae-ate que no le quedaba nada bien, se veía precioso...con unos cuantos mechones cayendo en su frente y enmarcando su hermoso rostro aniñado, el cabello semi alborotado pero bien, era tan natural para el que le quedaba perfecto..Además de que el color negro de la camisa resaltaba su brillante y rubio cabello y sus profundos e hipnotizantes ojos azules a su máxima expresión...estaba simplemente encantador...

"Naruto-kun, deberás! Debería ser un crimen esconder tanto encanto!- eres un bomboncito!, la verdad que eres muy sexy y tienes una cara muy linda!, nunca me lo habría imaginado!"- dice Temari riendo picadamente por lo bajo- Naruto se sonrojo a más no poder- "Quiero que me prometas algo..."

"Que cosa Ne-chan"- dice naruto mientras se miraba en el espejo quedando perplejo y con la boca abierta el mismo con su propio reflejo...no creía lo que veía..-_'vaya, deberás que no me se vestir...o será mas bien como realmente casi nunca voy a ningún lado debido a lo de...'_ - pero agito la cabeza como para alejar los malos recuerdos y seguir admirándose en el espejo, se dio la vuelta, miro su cabello..._'WoW'_...

"Quiero que me prometas, que de aquí en adelante, vas a escoger con sumo cuidado todo lo que te pongas...es que no puede ser posible que desperdicies todo tu sex-appeal con ese Horrible traje naranja como el que usas todos los días!.."- "tan solo tuve que escogerte la ropa adecuada y dejar tu bonito cabello ser y ahora eres uno de los chicos mas lindos que he visto en toda mi vida!, y créeme, que de verdad que he visto bastantes!...- hasta puedo decir con seguridad que tu y Sasuke Uchiha competirían por el trofeo al chico mas guapo!"

Naruto se sonrojo pero- "Oye!, a mi me gusta ese traje!"-dice Naruto sacando el labio inferior a manera de berrinche y poniendo ojitos de perrito regañado.- que aunque el no se daba cuenta lo hacían ver aún mas lindo e irresistible...- Temari ya no se aguanto mas y se abalanzo a abrazar a besar a un sorprendido Naruto...- "Kawaiiiiiiii"- gimió temari apretándolo lo mas fuerte que pudo..

"Ah!!!, Temari-chan! No puedo rreespirar!"- dice Naruto tratando de agarrar aire...

"Lo siento, lo siento, enserio, no fue mi intención-_'a quien quiero engañar'_- perdona Naruto-kun."

"si...claro"-_' pero si casi me ahoga!, parecía que quería comerme vivo'_-pensó Naruto aún tratando de recuperar la respiración.

"Entonces que..¿me prometes lo que te dije?"- pregunto temari expectante...

"Es un hecho!, lo prometo Nee-chan"-_'como no prometérselo!, ahora si podré conquistar a Sakurrraaaa-Chan!- se dijo naruto riendo para si mismo y felicitándose mentalmente.'que bueno que Iruka-Sensei insistió en comprarme esta ropa...aunque no pensaba que me vería bien en ella de todas formas, como dijo la señorita en esa tienda, "No es que a ti te vaya a quedar bien esa ropa, largo de aquí asqueroso demonio",' realmente ni siquiera intente ponérmela, alguien como yo...si supieran...'_-agacho la cabeza con una expresión triste, pero al recordar que estaba ahí Temari volvió en si, no quería preocuparla, ni a ella, ni a nadie.

"Bien Naruto, es hora de que yo también me vista, pero estoy asumiendo que tendré el honor de ser tu pareja esta noche?"

Naruto no sabia que decir, el esperaba poder estar con sakura-chan pero...

"Será solo por algún rato, y si quieres te puedo ayudar con esa chica del cabello rosa...Sakura creo que se llama?"

A Naruto prácticamente se le iluminaron los ojos y casi casi, se pone de rodillas a llorar ante Temari- "Enserio Ne-chan?...tú harías eso por mi?"- pregunto Naruto emocionado...

"Claro que si chico, no hay ningún problema"- y con eso se retiro guiñándole un ojo a Naruto y lanzándole una sonrisa picara...'Oh, lo que no sabe, es que no es con ella con quien le voy a ayudar'-rió mentalmente con una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro...

-

Naruto estaba mirando desde su ventana pensativo hacia la villa mientras Temari terminaba de arreglarse; El esperaba que Sakura lo tomara en cuenta en ese sentido aunque solo fuera por esta vez, eso lo haría muy feliz; Si esto no la atraía, nada que el pudiera hacer lo haría...Antes había dedicado días y horas enteras para que ella almenos se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, y que la quería, pero mientras mas intentaba, parecía que mas le desagradaba...eso habia cambiado con el tiempo, pero su nueva actitud tampoco demostraba que sintiera algo más que una pequeña amistad por el..después de tantos rechazos el ya no sabia que hacer, y ya ni siquiera sabia si seguía sintiendo lo mismo por su peli-rosa compañera de equipo, estaba tan confundido...y aun así, también estaba ahí Sasuke, el chico por el que toda joven y bella chica de konoha babeaba abiertamente y que desde que habia regresado se habia incrementado notablemente. El era su compañero de equipo, su mejor amigo, su hermano...el hermano que nunca había tenido ni tendría "Sasuke..."-suspiro derrotado, La persona que Antes con solo dedicarle una sonrisa amistosa después de una difícil misión, lograba inundar su corazón de un calor reconfortante, que lo hacia sentir que no estaba solo, que existía y que podía seguir viviendo, la sonrisa que ya no le dedicaba mas,y de nuevo se sentia despreciado y solo...

Lo que el moreno lo hacía sentir, era algo que no sabía lo que era, y no quería poner mucho empeño en saberlo tampoco, sentía que si lo hacia saldría lastimado, y no sabia cuanto mas podría tomar su corazón...y su alma..., sentía que su mundo se desmoronaría en mil pedazos... después de todo apesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no había manera de que alguien de la altura de Uchiha Sasuke lo viera alguna vez como algo mas que su idiota compañero de equipo...

_'Pero esta noche..esta noche voy a olvidarlo todo...solo quiero bailar, divertirme, y no preocuparme por nada hasta el amanecer...'_

-

"¿Listo para irnos chico sexy?"-pregunto temari con una pose sensual entrando a la recamara; Llevaba una falda corta de mezclilla stretch y una blusa halter azul combinándola con el color de sus ojos, las líneas en sus zapatillas que tenían blanco en el medio y las piedras en sus largos y bonitos pendientes plateados. . Su lindo cabello rubio suelto y cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros en suaves ondas y maquillaje para combinar. Estaba sexy, elegante y simplemente hermosa.

"Wow, Temari no ne-chan te ves muy bien"- dijo Naruto tomando en cada detalle._'Es muy bonita, espero que Shikamaru no siga perdiendo más el tiempo con sus absurdas excusas'_.-soltó una risilla-

"¿De que te ríes?"-pregunto extrañada- "No ne-chan de nada, solo me acordaba de algo-respondió sonriendo.

"Bueno, es tiempo de irnos, que dices Naruto¿a divertirnos como nunca?"

"Claro!, y Temari-chan, quiero que tu también me prometas algo"

"¿Que cosa Naruto?"

"Quiero que esta noche no me dejes hacer otra cosa mas que divertirme, y olvidarme de todo..."

Temari lo miro sorprendida al principio, pero luego comprendió, o almenos parte de ello por lo que le había contado Gaara, suavizo su mirada y le sonrió para luego tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo hacia la entrada- "Eso Naruto, te lo prometo"

**-**

**N/A: jaa aquí esta la primera parte de este Minific...espero que este lo suficientemente bien y que todo se haya entendido, sino sientanse libres de preguntar. Bueno R&R ja ne!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío es de Sasuke XD!...y de Kishimoto claro...**

**Summary: Esta noche yo solo quiero ser al estrella de esta fiesta, bailar, divertirme y que me mires de los pies a la cabeza...estoy dispuesto a que me tome la locura...yo solo quiero olvidarme de todo hasta el amanecer, Aunque estas cosas no siempre salen bien. SasuNaru. Disco Bitch!**

**N/A: Situado Post time-skip a peticion de ustedes!...Naruto tiene 17 años junto con Hinata, Temari y Kankuro 19 y los demas incluido Sasuke 18. y ha pasado a ser de un Two-shot a un Minific ...Y Gracias a Nuriko-tsunade, Dey-chan y YuKiMe-SoUmA-cHaN por ser los primeros reviews en este ficcie!...y si...me encantas los reviews asi que si lees deja uno. Mira que no te cuesta nada! jeje...**

**Advertencias: Contiene relacion ChicoxChico, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, y como se le llame y bleh...Un poco de Yaoi en este capi! avisados semi-rape!**

**"Blah"- hablando**

**_'blah'- pensando_**

**Musica que puedes escuchar en este capi seria electronica jeje..o algo cachondo. Yo me inspire con la musica de Sandstorm...ya tiene mucho tiempo pero me encanta.**

**Importante: Si ya leiste el capi uno, esta modificado ahora, asi que anda al capitulo anterior!...si no lo quieres leer de nuevo siempre puedes seguir leyendo -!**

**_-_**

Temari y Naruto llegaron a la fila de la disco, eran las 11:30 de la noche y seguro todos los demás ya estarían adentro, los dos juntos eran como una pareja perfecta, exceptuando claro que Temari era más alta. Pero eso no privo a toda la gente amontonada ahí de quedárseles mirando embobados...

Naruto podía sentir las miradas sobre el y Temari, y como chicos y chicas se lo devoraban con la mirada, era muy extraño ya que usualmente solo recibía otra clase de miradas y esas eran nada cercanas a estas...estas eran lujuriosas y de expectación..._'Entonces no me reconocen...perfecto...esto solo hará que esta noche sea aun más divertida'- Naruto sonrió para si mismo y esto provoco gemidos por la parte de las chicas que empezaron a hablar entre ellas de 'ese caliente rubio que esta allá adelante'._

"Veo que estas teniendo mucho éxito esta noche Naruto...solo espera a que entres y veras que se pone mejor"-Temari sonrió traviesamente a Naruto que la miraba como pidiéndole una explicación- _'Ya quiero ver las caras de todos'_

"Tu también ne-chan, mira como te esta mirando ese de allá"-dijo apuntándole con la cabeza hacia un chavo de pelo negro, ojos verdes y muy buen cuerpo.

"Mhh, no esta nada mal¿te gusta Naruto?"

"Ne-chan! Que dices!"-_'Pero es cierto, no esta nada ma...Ah! que estoy pensando, a mi no me gustan los hombres!...o si?'_-se pregunto así mismo confundido- en realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello.

Al verlos el de la entrada inmediatamente los señalo "Ustedes pasen".

"Vaya que rápido pasamos, que suerte"- dijo Temari- "O mas bien, Que Sex-Appeal"- murmuro mientras tomaba de la mano a Naruto y lo jalaba hacia adentro de la disco llamada 'Palladium'

Naruto quedo anonadado, era una disco gigantesca...Inmediatamente entrando solo se podía ver y escuchar la fuerte música resonando por todo el lugar y videos reproduciéndose en las pantallas gigantes; El cambio de las luces, la neblina y hasta donde se podía ver de sudorosos cuerpos bailando al ritmo de la música...había un ambiente muy bueno, todos estaban en su onda, bebiendo, alocándose y divirtiendo.

"Ven Naruto, vamos a encontrar a los demás"- dijo Temari mientras los pasaba por en medio del mar de cuerpos.

Las miradas de todos se tornaban hacia ellos al pasar y no falto el que se les pusiera enfrente y quisiera ponerse a bailar con ellos, el que lo pidiera amablemente o el que solo les quisiera agarrar, que al final solo terminaban con una buena cachetada o aventado hacia otro lado. Al fin Temari vio donde estaban todos e inmediatamente jalo a Naruto hacia alla, que si no se lo quitaban.

Estaban concentrados en un área de cuatro mesas paralelas una de la otra pero bailando entre ellos o las parejitas e invitados bailando juntitos. Se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sus hermanos, en la que Kankuro estaba bailando animadamente con una muchacha, Gaara solo sentado ahí observando, En la mesa de al lado a su derecha estaban kiba e Hinata junto con Sasuke y Sakura, el primero flirteando con ella y la segunda bailando tímidamente, Sasuke sentado con la mirada ileible y perdida en ningun punto en especial como si no quisiera estar ahí y Sakura Bailando sensualmente junto con Ino de su mesa de enfrente en la que también estaban Choji y Shikamaru, para montarle un espectáculo de baile sensual a sasuke haber si este se interesaba por ellas, y justo enfrente de la mesa de sus hermanos estaban Neiji bailando con Tenten y Lee que intentaba bailar también con Sakura de la mesa a través de la suya.

En cuanto Temari y Naruto habían entrado en su rango de vista estos se quedaron con la boca abierta...Era ese Naruto Uzumaki?...no podía ser posible, estaba por demás decir que se veía sexy y lindo al mismo tiempo...casi gritaba que le saltaran encima. A sasuke se le abrieron mucho los ojos, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura y cerro la boca pero sin dejar de mirar al rubio, todos los demás con expresiones parecidas pero no con tanto control facial...

"Eh...hola chicos"- dijo Naruto tímidamente pasándose una mano por detrás del cuello en un gesto de nerviosismo. _'por que me miran así'_

"Siéntate aquí Naruto le indico Temari, en el asiento que estaba colindando con la mesa de Sasuke en la mesa de sus hermanos.

"Uh...ok"

Hinata se puso tan roja que parecía que se iba a desmayar pero kiba la sostuvo.

"Wow! Naruto, te vez muy bien!- Dijo Tenten acercándose. Sakura e Ino parecían no salir del estado de shock pero se acercaron también.

"Naruto..¿eres tu?" - pregunto sakura tomando en cada detalle de su rubio compañero de equipo- " Te vez...muy lindo"-dijo con un ligero sonrojo formándose en sus mejillas _' no lo puedo creer!, esta buenísimo!, nunca lo había visto sin su tonto traje anaranjado y esa estupida banda, dios!!!'_- corazones empezaron a formarse en sus ojos.

"Je Sakura, cierra la boca o se te va a caer la baba"- dijo Temari con una risita burlona.

"Eh?, ah!"- Sakura se dio cuenta y rápidamente se compuso y se fue a su mesa jalando a la atónita Ino.

"NARUTO-KUN! LA PRIMAVERA DE LA JUVENTUD ESTA CONTIGO!"- dijo Lee con la pose del buen chico y un dientito brillando.

"Eh, je je, gracias"-_'vaya, Sakura-chan estaba babeando...por mi?...es esto un sueño?'_

"Te lo dije"- le susurra Temari al oído para después hablar normal "Que bien que ya tenemos las bebidas, y que es esto. Vodka! Eh?.."- y empezó a servir la bebida con jugo de piña para Naruto y para ella.

Naruto sintió una mirada fija en el y busco la fuente para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos tan obscuros como el Onyx en los que se perdió inmediatamente, era Sasuke, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima...venia vestido en unos pantalones negros que lo enmarcaban en todos los lugares exactos y una pegada camisa de vestir azul marino abierta en los dos primeros botones, su cabello tan perfecto como siempre y su belleza etera intacta. Naruto lucho por que el color no se viniera a sus mejillas fallando torpemente por lo que se volteo rápido hacia Gaara, agradecido que este le hablara en el momento indicado. _'Po..porque me pasa esto, no es como si me gustara Sasuke-Teme o algo así...no, no pienses en eso Naruto, no pienses en eso, veniste aquí a olvidarte de todo, si, eso haré.'_- sonrió para si mismo y entablo una platica con Gaara en la que estaba absorbido mientras daba sorbos a su Vodka, hasta que Temari le toco en el hombro haciéndole señas hacia donde estaba un grupo grande de chicos y chicas en donde también estaba el bomboncito de pelo negro y ojos verdes y otros y otras más que no habían visto.

Temari solo le dio una sonrisa picara y lo tomo de la mano arrastrándolo nuevamente al gigantesco mar de cuerpos en el que se perdieron de la vista de todos los demás...

-

Sasuke no sabia ni por que estaba ahí, realmente no debía haber venido...Aunque después de un rato el panorama cambio...ya que llego Temari acompañada de un lindo chico rubio de ojos azules que ahora que lo pensaba se parecía mucho al dobe...esperen un momento¿Naruto!?. No podía ser... ese no podía ser su compañero de equipo, el que siempre usaba ese horrendo traje naranja...La persona que tenia enfrente suyo era indudablemente sexy y con una belleza angelical, incluso el estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, si ese era Naruto...entonces el dobe era muy bueno en ocultar lo que tenía, pero por que razon?- Sasuke sonrio de lado, pero inmediatamente después su sonrisa se esfumo-..._'Pero vestido de esa manera atraerá mucha atención no deseada'_- pensó mientras volteaba a ver hacia la gente alrededor de ellos, de los cuales varios tenían las miradas fijas en el firme trasero de su compañero de equipo- Sasuke inmediatamente les mando miradas que prometían muerte, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacia se volteo hacia otro lado con un ligero tinte en sus mejillas- _'Tch, no es como si me importara'_, pero luego volvió a ver al chico en cuestión de reojo, el cual estaba dando un gran sorbo a su bebida, y Sasuke se volteo un poco más para verlo mejor con el entrecejo fruncido, pensativo...

_'Naruto esta tomando demasiado, el no sabe tomar, tal vez debería decirle...'_- pero en ese momento Temari y Naruto se pararon de sus lugares y se metieron entre la multitud perdiéndose de vista...

"¿A donde ira ese dobe?"..

-

Temari los había guiado hasta la pista en la que había mas gente y en la que estaba el grupito del que habían estado hablando, se situaron justo al lado de ellos y Temari hizo señas a Naruto que empezar a bailar guiñándole un ojo...Naruto no tenia problema con eso, se sentía muy bien...tenia que decir que un poco mas que bien, algo así como...mas libre...como sino le importara nada...

Los chicos y chicas no tardaron en acercarse y empezar a flirtear con ellos, el chico de los ojos verdes inmediatamente invitando a temari a bailar, que no se resistió a ello para nada...

Naruto había cerrado los ojos sin saber nada a su alrededor...se estaba dejando llevar por el intenso sonido de la música techno moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de esta sensualmente y levantando los brazos para completar el esquema...estaba perdido en ella...Los chicos empezaron a bailar alrededor de el mirándolo con ojos hambrientos...

El no sabia nada, no quería saber nada de nada, solo del absorbente y fuerte sonido de la música que resonaba en sus oídos...Su corazón se agitaba, y sentía como un escalofrió le bajaba desde la cabeza hasta los pies haciendo que todo fuera aun mas intenso y al mismo tiempo lejano, como ecoso, no quería abrir los ojos...la música, su corazón latiendo contra su pecho a mil por hora, su pulso acelerado, las rápidas luces que iluminaban los cuerpos de todos haciéndolos ver etéreos, la mezcla era un éxtasis inigualable...

De repente sitio la sensación de unos brazos que le pasaban por detrás abrazando su pequeña cintura, aire caliente soplando contra su cuello y su oído, para luego dar pequeños mordiscos a su lóbulo y chocar sus caderas lenta y repetidamente contra las suyas...eso era demasiado...sin pensarlo paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del extraño y lo dejo chocarse contra el...podía sentir algo duro que le pegaba ahí atrás pero no se puso a pensar en que era...tuvo que abrir la boca para dejar salir un gemido de placer que le había provocado un choque especialmente fuerte pasando como una corriente eléctrica empezando desde la base de su espina...era demasiado, no podia, el extraño ponía sus manos en su caderas y chocaba cada vez mas fuerte...En ese momento el extraño lo volteo y lo atrajo hacia si atrapando sus labios en un beso hambriento y con sabor a alcohol, el extraño seguía chocándose contra el, ahora mas evidente el bulto entre sus piernas y corto el beso para ofrecerle a Naruto de su bebida la cual este no dudo en beberse...tomo el vaso y se acabo lo que quedaba en el de un solo sorbo...Naruto solo pudo alcanzar a ver que el extraño tenia ojos grises, pelo negro hasta el hombro y una peligrosa sonrisa en su rostro antes de que este tomara el vaso de sus manos y los volviera a envolver a los dos en un apasionado beso mientras deslizaba sus manos desde la espalda hasta el trasero de Naruto y las mantenía ahí levantándolo un poco y haciendo que naruto deslizara su pierna un poco hacia arriba mientras este tenia los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-

"Donde esta el dobe...por que no ha regresado"-se preguntaba Sasuke buscando con la mirada entre la gente. Esto ya comenzaba a preocuparle, se paro rapidamente quitando a Sakura y a Ino de su camino para ir a preguntar a Shikamaru.

"Oi, Shikamaru, has visto a Naruto y Temari de la arena?"

Shikamaru estaba frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando feo a alguien que parecia estar en la distancia...o más bien a cierto chico que estaba bailando con Temari de la arena.

"Ese par esta allá...si quieres asomarte...pero no te aseguro que te vaya a agradar mucho lo que vas a ver"- " Ah, que problemático"- suspiro bajándose de la silla cediéndole el lugar al Uchiha.

Cuando Sasuke se subió a la silla y miro en la dirección que Shikamaru le señalaba se quedo helado...

Ahí a lo lejos varios pisos mas abajo en una de las pistas estaba su mejor amigo dejándose manosear por un extraño...Este movía sus manos tocando todo lo que podía y devorando sus labios. Sasuke sintió como ira inundaba su ser y apretó sus puños hasta que estos quedaron blancos. Bajo de la silla y se hecho a correr inmediatamente sin pensarlo dos veces en dirección a ellos...

-

Naruto ya no sabia ni lo que estaba haciendo, ya casi no se podía mover sin tambalearse así que se apoyaba en el extraño todo lo que podía...su cabeza daba vueltas y solo captaba entre flashes lo que estaba ocurriendo...sintió como la persona que estaba con el lo levantaba en sus brazos y empezaba a caminar, campanas de alarma sonaron en su cabeza a pesar de todo y este volteo a ver hacia donde estaba Temari pero casi no la podía ver ya, esta estaba entre un tumulto de chicos y parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho...estaba muy ocupada besándose con el chico de ojos verdes para darse cuenta de nada...

-

El extraño cruzo gran parte de la disco y los condujo hasta atrás de una de las pantallas gigantes en donde había una pequeña sala y algunas mesas escondidas pero todas estaban vacías. Lo recostó no muy gentilmente en el sillón mas grande, se coloco en cima de el e inmediatamente empezó a despojarlo de sus ropas y a besar y lamer cada centímetro de su piel como un perro hambriento.

En un flash de conciencia Naruto intento quitar al extraño de encima suyo, pero las fuerzas le fallaban, era como si su cuerpo estuviera entumesido, "No, sueeeltame!"-dijo arrastrado la voz sin poder hablar bien _'Que es lo que he estado haciendo!, en que rayos estaba pensado!'- _"No mm tokz, djam mpaaz!"- dijo tratando de empujarlo- "Cállate!"- dijo el extraño dándole una fuerte cachetada mientras volvía a su trabajo de desabrocharle el pantalón mientras atacaba su cuello mordiéndolo y chupándolo dejando marcas rojas ahí.

"Dios, estas buenísimo niño, donde te habías metido"- dijo este gimiendo mientras chocaba sus caderas contra las de Naruto y frotando su erección contra el. El extraño subió su boca desde su cuello hasta la altura de su oreja y le susurro peligrosamente- "Quiero cojerte, y ver tu linda cara contorsionarse en dolor mientras yo te azoto duro en este sillon hasta dejarte inconciente"- El Extraño no pudo evitar ver la mirada de terror que se dibujaba en la cara de Naruto y sonrió sádicamente a esto mientras una plegaria desesperada se ahogaba en su garganta- _'No por favor, por favor que me deje empaz, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, este tio esta apunto de...violarme...'_

-

El extremo ruido y las cambiantes luces lo hacían todo muy confuso y las personas tratando de bailar con el o agarrarlo hacían aun más difícil buscar a Naruto. Sasuke logro llegar al punto en donde lo había visto por ultima vez, pero ni el ni el extraño que estaba con el estaban a la vista...Sasuke miro por todo lados tratando de ver donde estaban, hasta que se topo con unos tipos que habían estado alrededor de Naruto viendo al bastardo manosear a su mejor amigo- eso regreso la ira en su sistema y al mismo tiempo sintió asco por ellos. "Oye tu"- le grito al mas cercano, " A donde esta un chico rubio que estaba aquí hace unos momentos con uno de tus amigos.

"¿que?, no yo no se"- esto solo provoco enojo en Sasuke que lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y le repitió lenta y peligrosamente con veneno en la voz - "Donde-están!, si no me lo dices no volverás a ver la luz del día!"

El tipo asustado le señalo hacia una de las pantallas, "Están a-a-allá!, yo lo vi llevárselo en dirección a esa pantalla; Por favor no me hagas nada amigo ya te dije- dijo este con la voz cortada.

Sasuke lo soltó no muy gentilmente. "Yo no soy tu amigo". Termino con una mirada de muerte y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo sin perder más tiempo hacia donde le había indicado.

-

El ojigris le estaba besando y el muy maldito le había lastimado provocando un pequeño gemido de dolor. Le había desabrochado el pantalón y lo estaba deslizando lentamente por sus caderas besando y lamiendo cada centímetro de suave piel revelado, le bajo lo que quedaba del ziper y le saco el pantalón agresivamente-"Porr fvor djam iir!, Para!, - grito naruto intentando desesperadamente que se detuviera con lagrimas resbalando de sus ojos. Naruto empezó a pelear contra el como pudo, trataba de levantarse y el otro arto tomo al rubio por los hombros y azoto su cabeza fuertemente contra el brazo del sillón dejándolo inmediatamente inconciente..

"Mejor así"- dijo este rápidamente deshaciéndose los pantalones y sacando su palpitante erección, ya no podía más, le saco el bóxer de un tirón y abriéndole las piernas posiciono su gran erección en la virgen entrada de Naruto. "Oh esto va a ser bueno"

"QUITALE TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE ENCIMA EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!!!"

**-**

**N/A: Aqui el segundo capi!, y si, la verdad si pense en ponerlo todo en un One-shoot pero como tengo examenes y cosas que hacer apenas tengo tiempo de tipear algo, jeje pero este fin se lo estoy dedicando todo lo que puedo, no resisti dejarlo abandonado en algun obscuro archivo de mi PC.**

**Lo de la pantalla que paso en este capi realmente le paso a una conocida...aunque no fue intento de violación...Ella y su free se fueron a fajar detras de la pantalla, A algun chismosito se le ocurrio que era buena idea decirles a los coordinadores que estaban animando la noche junto con el Dj y justo cuando estaban en plena acción, que les levantan la pantalla y les alumbran con las luces largas a donde estaban y gritan "Miren todos, encontramos a unos tortolitos haciendo sus cositas!, hay que lindos!"- lo ultimo con voz melosa- y toda las disco los volteo a ver...Ella salio corriendo tratando de que no vieran su cara y se perdio entre la gente...fue el oso de su vida...aunque al chavo no le fue nada mal después...fue el cachondo de la noche y hasta lo subieron para animar...XP...jaja ese dia fue divertido... **

**Soy mala...pobre Naru-chan, lo que le hago pero se le va a recompensar al doble!. Manden reviews y actualizo vale! . Ja ne! R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío es de Sasuke XD!...y de Kishimoto claro...**

**Summary: Después de una noche alocada, vienen las consecuencias...y no precisamente por la razón que todos piensan... SasuNaru**

**N/A: Perdon!!!, enserio soy muy mala...no he actualizado en meses...pero enserio tuve un blockeo terrible, tantas ideas y no sabia cual de ellas tomar...al fin bueno, luego de decir basta meses atras, ahora lo lei de nuevo y organize mis ideas y asi es como esta saliendo..aww...espero que siga gustandoles, ademas que creo que tengo que cambiar el summary perdon una vez mas!, ahora tengo que actualizar Heroe también...bueno ya, los dejo leer! )**

**Advertencias: Contiene relacion ChicoxChico, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, y como se le llame y bleh...**

**"Blah"- hablando**

_**'blah'- pensando**_

**-**

Sasuke llego a la pantalla y al no verlos decidió ir a checar a la parte de atrás... cuando dio la vuelta a esta se quedo pasmado- lo que vio provoco que su corazón casi se parara y la bilis se le subiera a la garganta.

Sasuke solo vio al maldito que se había llevado a Naruto sacar su erección y ponerla entre sus piernas y no tuvo que ver más.

"QUITALE TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE ENCIMA EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!"

La impresión de ver a su antes llamado mejor amigo con moretones formándose en su cara, inconciente y desnudo debajo de un tipo que estaba a punto de violarle no era la mejor de las vistas...La cantidad de sentimientos y sensaciones que sentía en ese momento era difícil de describir...-No podía pensar correctamente- pasaba entre, horror, asco, ira y preocupación al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo temblada y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era arrancarle a ese maldito de encima a su compañero y matarlo ahí mismo.

"Lárgate de aquí!"- le grito al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo y lo aventaba contra la pared opuesta con una fuerza increíble y sus ojos de Sharingan girando peligrosamente..

"Si no te vas en este momento- Te voy a dejar tan mal que ni siquiera tu madre será capaz de reconocerte"- le escupió con odio.

Para ese entonces el extraño chico ya estaba temblando de miedo y mirándolo con terror- se paro, se abrocho rápidamente el pantalón y salio corriendo fuera de ahí sin pensarlo dos veces..

Sasuke seguía temblando de ira y lentamente volteo a ver a Naruto...- inmediatamente sus ojos de Sharingan desaparecieron y el gesto en su cara cambio de uno de ira a uno de preocupación por el rubio. Ahí estaba su mejor amigo...tirado en ese sillón; Desnudo, golpeado e indefenso ante cualquiera que le quisiera hacer algo-"Naruto..."- susurro con un nudo en la garganta acercándose a el y arrodillándose a su lado- "Por favor que ese bastardo no te haya logrado hacer nada"- dijo lastimeramente con un dejo de cólera y preocupación mientras tomaba su mejilla con una mano y con la otra cuidadosamente limpiaba la sangre en su labio inferior con su pulgar. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por el brazo de madera del sillón desde la cabeza de su amigo, de manera lenta y con extremo cuidado le levanto un poco para ver. Se le congelo la sangre...

Naruto tenia una gran herida ahí que no estaba sanando...y esta seguramente seria la causa de que su amigo estuviera inconciente..."Maldito bastardo desgraciado!"-grito encolerizado- tenia que sacarlo de ahí inmediatamente o Naruto podría morir... "No dobe...no"-se dijo a si mismo con dejo de pánico en la voz- el muy maldito no solo se había conformado con intentar violarle...sino que también le violaría inconciente para tener su enfermizo placer de tener el control- _'Esa maldita rata!_'- Rápidamente le subió el pantalón y de la manera mas delicada que pudo lo levanto en sus brazos cubriendo la herida con la camisa del rubio, y salio corriendo de ahí en dirección al hospital tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron "Dios, por que tenia que pasarte esto!"- dijo con la voz ahogada- "Naruto, resiste...por favor...resiste..."

-

El hospital estaba hecho un caos, en cuanto Sasuke había llegado con un sangrante Naruto en sus brazos todo se había descompensado...El Uchiha pidió casi a gritos atención para su compañero...hasta que uno de los doctores reacciono y rápidamente ordeno a las enfermeras que prepararan el quirófano...

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperar.

Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, oh como le pesaba cada minuto que pasaba en ese hospital sin poder saber como se encontraba Naruto...

Muy aparte de lo que se pensaba de el. Sasuke, aunque sin reconocerlo, si había llegado a desarrollar un cariño muy especial por Naruto. El rubio siempre había sido insistente en cuanto a eso. Tiempo atrás cuando estuvo en Konoha hace 6 años, Naruto había sido la única persona en realmente pasar bajo su coraza. Y solo el podía hacerlo. Aunque cuando se fue en busca de poder con Orochimaru quedo totalmente corrompido y cuando antes había sido solo no muy apegado a la compañía de la gente y no ser muy amable con nadie, ahora era más frió y desinteresado que antes.

Nadie sabia lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Después de que regreso exitoso de matar a su hermano y de paso a la serpiente con la que estaba. Era un completo misterio para todos. Fue vigilado por meses por los Ambu y luego había pedido se le reintegrara al equipo siete sorprendiendo a Tsunade por el repentino interés en su viejo equipo, el cual había pedido no ser separado. Y desde entonces se reunía con ellos justo como antes.

Pero Naruto sentía algo diferente ahí...como si el Uchiha lo ignorara o fuera indiferente en lo que respectaba a el, y eso le dolía. Era como si después de tantos años Sasuke siguiera tratando de romper el lazo que existía entre ellos...como si estuviera tratando de luchar contra algo.

Aunque la noche anterior, algo extremadamente raro había ocurrido. En cuanto Sasuke había visto al bastardo tocar a Naruto de la manera en que lo había hecho en la pista y luego verle intentar hacer lo que iba a hacer pareció como si el viejo Sasuke regresara. El mismo instinto de protección hacia su amigo...justo como antes...

-

Al paso de las horas los Rookie y el trío de la arena llegaron...

Dijeron que se habían dado cuenta ya que Temari había estado buscando a Naruto preocupada de donde pudiera estar, y al no encontrarlo había corrido a la entrada a preguntar al guardia si no había visto salir a su amigo pensando lo peor...este le había dicho que hacia un rato habían reportado a un chico moreno de ojos negros que había salido rápidamente por la puerta de atrás cargando a un chico como el que le describían...y que por lo que le dijeron estaba herido. Temari asustada inmediatamente le había ido a decir a todos lo que le habían dicho, el hospital fue el primer lugar en el que pensaron, y ahora estaban ahí...

Sasuke al principio no sabia si contarles, le podía importar menos que se enteraran o no, era asunto de Naruto y era suya la decisión de decir nada. Pero fueron demasiado insistentes en intentar sacarle las cosas y Gaara prácticamente tenia su arena lista para atacar, no que le importara, no es como si le pudiera hacer daño de todas formas. A ultimas opto por decirles ya que después de todo eran amigos de Naruto y merecían saber. En cuanto se los dijo, Temari casi rompe a llorar en el lugar en el que estaba, se sentía culpable...después de todo si no hubiera sido por su irresponsabilidad de dejar que Naruto tomara demasiado y lo que es peor, dejarle con un desconocido, nada de esto habría pasado. Ella le había prometido que esa noche se olvidaría de todo...y ella pensando con otros planes en mente había inducido a Naruto a que fueran donde esos chicos por que le pareció buena idea que estos flirtearan con Naruto...quizás así, el frío Uchiha reaccionaria, moriría de celos y al fin se daría cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por el ingenuo Naruto.

Pero todo había salido mal...las cosas se habían salido de control y con eso no solo había logrado poner al Uchiha iracundo de celos de los que ni el mismo se daba cuenta...sino que también había logrado poner a Nauto en una situación que talvez lo marcaría por el resto de su vida...

-

Naruto ya había salido del quirófano, y estaba ahora acostado en una de las habitaciones del hospital, Sasuke a su lado desde el primer momento tomándole la mano y cuidando de el para sorpresa de todos. Pero Naruto no despertaba...y el doctor había dicho que no sabían cuando lo haría, que dependería de el mismo. Milagrosamente no había daño cerebral, ahora faltaba saber si no tenia Amnesia, pero la única manera de saberlo era cuando despertase...

"Dobe..."-murmuro Sasuke quitándole unos dorados cabellos de la cara pensativo-_ 'Por que te comportaste de esa manera. Tu no eres así...'_-pensó con su expresión poniéndose seria y sus ojos reflejando su descontento ante algo que solo el sabia que era.

Sin aviso la puerta se abrió abruptamente. "Naruto!"- grito Tsunade preocupada entrando a la habitación corriendo rápidamente a su lado.

"Justo acabo de enterarme, vine tan rápido como pude¿Que ha pasado Sasuke?"- le pregunto Tsunade mientras destapaba a Naruto y lo empezaba a checar buscando la fuente de que estuviera en el hospital.

"La herida esta en su cabeza Tsunade-sama"- le indico Sasuke.

Tsunade inmediatamente lo volvió a tapar y coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza saliendo de ellas un ligero resplandor verde.

"No me has respondido Uchiha, que ha pasado"

Sasuke se paro repentinamente de su silla y se volteo hacia el otro lado su cara tornándose a una de ira y apretando los puños. "Un tipo intento violar a Naruto anoche...y casi lo logra"

Tsunade levanto la mirada en Shock. "Que has dicho!"- no creía lo que escuchaba.

"Lo que has oído"- le dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos intentando calmar lo que sentía y sin que Tsunade pudiera decir nada mas salio de la habitación con un portazo..

Tsunade se quedo con la boca abierta, y con los ojos empezando a humedecerse- Un maldito había intentado violar a su 'hermanito pequeño'- la expresión de Tsunade inmediatamente cambio a una de ira y caminando hacia la puerta la abrió bruscamente.

"Shizune!"-llamo a su asistente que estaba ahí cerca quien corrió rápido a su encuentro- "Quiero que juntes un escuadrón, y que se encarguen de rastrear al maldito que puso a Naruto en este hospital...que le saquen al Uchiha y a todos los que estuvieron en esa disco anoche toda lo que sepan del tipo"- "Lo quiero en la cárcel, sino es que lo mato yo con mis propias manos primero..."

"Si Tsunade-sama!"- dijo esta obedeciendo inmediatamente.

"Caerás maldito...vas a lamentar haberle puesto siquiera un dedo encima"

-

Naruto se encontraba en una ruidosa disco. El estaba solo y bailando al ritmo de la música...La gente alrededor parecía no verlo y era muy extraño. De la nada, alguien se le empezó a acercar, lo vio venir de entre la gente mirándolo directamente como si no hubiera nada interponiéndose entre ellos. Su mirada era extraña y penetrante, algo en ella estaba mal. La forma en que lo miraba no era normal, y eso lo asustaba. Cuando se dio cuenta el extraño estaba detrás de el y ahora lo abrazaba por la cintura y acercándose lentamente a su oído dejando su caliente respiración en su cuello le susurró "Quiero cojerte, y ver tu cara contorsionarse en dolor hasta que quedes inconciente, quiero verte sufrir mientras yo siento placer". Al escuchar esas palabras sus ojos se abrieron a su máximo y quedo paralizado...era el.

Naruto trago saliva e inmediatamente intento quitar los brazos del extraño de alrededor suyo pero lo tenia en un agarre muy fuerte. "Suéltame!"- dijo con pánico empezando a llenar su ser y siguió intentando, Finalmente de un jalón logro safarselo. Empezó a correr lo más lejos de el como podía...pero parecía que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. El siempre estaba ahi primero que el y lo miraba con una mueca divertida en su rostro. Naruto no sabia que hacer, miro su alrededor pidiendo auxilio pero nadie venia en su ayuda...era como si fuera invisible. Cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse pero cuando los abrió se encontró directamente con esos ojos grises.

"No puedes escapar"- Ahora era como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta y cada palabra fuera un eco, solo sintió como era empujado fuertemente hacia el suelo y cerro los ojos premeditando el golpe. pero este nunca vino. Cuando los abrió, se encontró tendido en una cama en medio de la obscuridad con el extraño enfrente suya. Lentamente este se comenzó a acercar a esta, mientras de la oscuridad se empezaban a oír risas, estas eran crueles y burlonas. "Te dije que no podías escapar"- dijo este acercándose cada vez más. "No, no, aléjate, no te me acerques"- dijo Naruro empezando a retroceder pero el ya estaba montado en la cama y muy cerca de el...No se podía mover, de nuevo no podía moverse!. "Aléjate, no te acerques más"- dijo con lagrimas de desesperación y miedo empezando a desbordarse de sus ojos. De repente Naruto pudo ver lo que había a su alrededor...eran los aldeanos quienes se estaban riendo...y detrás de ellos un cielo rojizo de atardecer. Sus risas estridentes chocaban en sus oídos y lo envolvían en confusión, "No...". Pero el extraño llego a el y lo acorralo contra la cama, inmediataemte bajo a su cuello y empezó a lamer y chupar su cuello mientras metía sus manos debajo de su camisa y tocaba sin pudor. "No por favor!, no me toques!". Las risas seguían ahora acompañadas de las miradas de satisfacción al ver lo que le estaba pasando. El extraño desabrocho su pantalón y lo bajo hasta sacárselo junto con su bóxer, "Alejate de mi!", el ojigris se desabrocho su propio pantalón y boxers y los bajo dejando ver su erección clamante de atención.

Se monto encima de Naruto y lo coloco a la altura de su boca.'No por favor...que no me pida eso'

"Chupalo".

Naruto volteo la cara. "Que lo chupes te digo!"- dijo este bruscamente tomando la quijada de Naruto. Abrió su boca a la fuerza y metió su pene entero dentro de ella. "Ah"- El ojigris empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de su boca aventandose hasta el fondo haciendo que Naruto se atragantara. Naruto quería gritar. O morder al maldito pero no podía. Lagrimas seguían resbalando de sus ojos Mientras escuchaba como los aldeanos se desternillaban de risa y sentía como el miembro de esa persona entraba y salía de su boca violándola una y otra vez. Quería morirse ahí mismo de la vergüenza que sentía...todos lo estaban mirando. El ojigris estaba llegando a su clímax, y con un gemido especialmente fuerte eyaculo dentro de la boca de Naruto. Al fin sacando su pene termino de eyacular en sus labios dejando semen resbalando por las comisuras de su boca. "Trágatelo"- Le ordeno. Naruto no obedeció. Estaba como ido. Miraba en dirección a los aldeanos con lagrimas nuevas resbalando de sus ojos que parecían vacíos.

Por que no me han ayudado...que les he hecho yo para merecer esto'

"No le importas a nadie"- se burlo con una risilla y cansado de esperar se bajo de la cama y tomando a Naruto de la cadera con sus dos manos lo jalo hacia la orilla de la cama, su nueva erección palpitante a la vista- levanto sus piernas,y se acomodo entre ellas inclinandose hacia el oido de Naruto- "No soy quien crees que soy"- le susurro para luego darle una sonrisa sadica y...

-

"No!!!"- despertó el rubio con un grito desesperado y la respiración agitada mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, pero estas eran reales. Empezó a temblar y a mirar alrededor, estaba muy alterado.

Cuando de repente capto una figura en la obscura habitación, esta se acercaba- Naruto tenia miedo…hasta que la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana ilumino las facciones del extraño.

Se encontró con unos ojos negros como la noche que sin tener que dudarlo pertenecían a Sasuke. Y sin esperárselo sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban y lo envolvían en un protector abrazo. "Cálmate dobe…"- le susurro con una voz tranquilizante. "Todo esta bien, estas a salvo"- Naruto dejo de temblar visiblemente- "Sasuke…"-murmuro con tono lastimero hundiéndose en el pecho del Uchiha queriéndose sentir protegido mientras pequeños sollozos salían de su boca. "Shh…" le decía Sasuke para calmarlo pasando su mando por la espalda de Naruto trazando suaves círculos para tranquilizarlo.

La puerta se abrió y entraron rápidamente Tsunade Shizune y unas enfermeras separando a Sasuke de Naruto quien inmediatamente se puso a temblar de nuevo mirando a las nuevas personas que acababa de entrar como si no los reconociera y tuviera miedo de ellos.

"Cálmate Naruto"- de dijo Tsunade,- "Soy yo Tsunade"- pero este se alejaba mas de ella y las enfermeras rodearon la cama y lo sostuvieron - Naruto soltó un gemido de dolor cuando sintio un dolor punzante en su brazo y no pasando un minuto sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y sintió como se iba cada vez mas de la realidad

Las enfermeras lo acomodaron en la cama..

"Uff"-soltó un suspiro Tsunade- "Le puse un calmante bastante fuerte, es bueno que ya haya despertado, lo que necesita ahora es descansar"

"¿Que es lo que tiene?"- pregunto Sasuke que había estado viendo todo el proceso cuidadosamente desde que lo separaron de Naruto recargado en la pared.

"Esta en Shock"- dijo esta mirando al pálido rubio que se encontraba en la cama con una expresión de tristeza. "Era de esperarse de una situación así, después de todo el tipo lo golpeo lo que significa que el debió luchar contra el, y además no sabemos que le dijo" -suspiro derrotada-"la carga emocional te hace eso"

Sasuke tenia el ceño fruncido y parecía pensativo mientras miraba al dormido rubio.

"Se le pasara con el tiempo, y con la ayuda de las personas cercanas a el"- dijo esto ultimo mirando a Sasuke inquisitivamente"- Sasuke miro hacia otro lado, y tenia de nuevo su mascara de frialdad e indiferencia en su lugar.

Tsunade lo miro por un momento y después de pensarlo un poco hablo. "Sasuke, necesito pedirte un favor"

"¿Cual es?"-dijo impasivamente.

"Necesito que permitas que Naruto se quede en tu casa mientras se recupera, ya no corre peligro, solo necesita el cuidado de alguien, y apoyo emocional"

"¿Y que te hace pensar que yo se lo puedo dar?- dijo Sasuke pareciendo frío como siempre.

Tsunade lo miro seriamente y con una voz que no dejaba lugar a reclamos dijo "Hazlo y ya Uchiha", "Suficiente le debes ya a Konoha con tu traición"- _'y a Naruto'_- añadió mentalmente.

"Tch-Como sea"- dijo con las manos en los bolsillos y luciendo como si le diera igual. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Si Sasuke, eso es todo..."

"¿Por que no se curo?"-pregunto repentinamente su expresión cambiando por una de interés.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Kyuubi, Por que no curo a Naruto"

Tsunade suspiro cansada- "El exceso de alcohol en su sangre provoco que la habilidad regenerativa que el Kyuubi le proporciona, se reduciera considerablemente por ahora, además de que tomo algo que no estamos muy seguros de que es pero estamos trabajando en eso; Así que por ahora tendrá que curarse solo como cualquier otra persona normal"

"Tch"-Sonó la boca Sasuke pareciendo Irritado, Tsunade realmente se preguntaba que era lo que tanto le molestaba al chico. Sasuke se descruzo de brazos y empezó a retirarse abriendo la puerta.

"Espera Sasuke"

Sasuke volteo y la miro esperando a que hablara.

"Gracias por lo que hiciste por Naruto"- dijo esta con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hn"-Sasuke solo asintió sin perder su expresión y sin mas salio de ahí.

Tsunade sabia que en el fondo Sasuke no era así...Pero tenia el maldito orgullo Uchiha siempre por delante, y mas recientemente su nueva personalidad fría y desinteresada de nada con la que había regresado y con la que sin darse cuenta estaba lastimando mucho a cierto rubio. _'Se que Naruto te importa más de lo que quieres dejar ver Sasuke, Por eso estoy confiando en ti para hacer esto__…Naruto te necesita…_

**-**

**N/A: jajaja cliffie¿alguien entiende a Sasuke realmente? lol. bueno el tiene sus razones...; Oh y por cierto no todo lo que pasa aquí es lo que parece ;) R&R ja ne!**


End file.
